This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to hydraulic fracturing systems, and, more particularly, to hydraulic fracturing systems including a manifold missile with hydraulic energy transfer systems.
Well completion operations in the oil and gas industry often involve hydraulic fracturing (often referred to as fracking or fracing) to increase the release of oil and gas in rock formations. Hydraulic fracturing involves pumping a fluid (e.g., frac fluid) containing a combination of water, chemicals, and proppant (e.g., sand, ceramics) into a well at high-pressures. The high-pressures of the fluid increases crack size and propagation through the rock formation releasing more oil and gas, while the proppant prevents the cracks from closing once the fluid is depressurized.
A variety of equipment is used in the fracturing process. For example, a fracturing operation may utilize a common manifold (often referred to as a missile, missile trailer, or a manifold trailer) coupled to multiple high pressure pumps. The common manifold may receive low pressure frac fluid from a fracing fluid blender and may route the low pressure frac fluid to the high pressure pumps, which may increase the pressure of the frac fluid. Unfortunately, the proppant in the frac fluid may increase wear and maintenance on the high pressure pumps.